


No More What Ifs

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but I do not believe he is dead okay, just making sure, maybe ooc characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: I do not regret with my choices I'm rather proudYet I know I won't change anythingBecause I can only be me
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	No More What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for 2/2 so here we are  
> This is not necessarily Shuake but, it's them, I love them both (imalsohopefulq-q)  
> I'm also salty at atlus for technically doing what maruki did and dangle Goro-is-maybe-alive like that >:(

"You know, if it were to go any other way we could've been great friends."

Akira smiles, eyes closed and content. He didn't need to open his eyes to confirm who had spoken, after all that's the voice of someone that became one of the many dear friends he had made, maybe even more.

"I know, you always say that." He chuckled, finally opening his eyes to make contact with red eyes.

Vibrant, alive, red eyes.

"We won, didn't we?" Akira dare asked, looking around LeBlanc.

It was empty, which was no surprise, only the two of them and the sound of the TV playing in the background, but even then the TV sounded distorted, no actual words audible, just a background noise, the windows outside just blurred yet colored soft stained glass into the cafe, shining slightly unto the Sayuri painting, unto the tables, and the scent of coffee further giving comfort to the only inhabitants of the cafe.

A treasure in and off itself.

Goro snorted, taking a sip of coffee.

"The Metaverse is crumbling as we speak, I believe this is just fate messing with us." Goro sounds like he hates it, being there and talking with him, but Akira already knew how to read Goro.

Both of them know what this meeting means.

"I…" the raven haired started.

"Don't." The brown haired male stopped him.

Without any more prompting Goro stood up, getting the lone chessboard on one of the booths and placed it in between them, moving the white pawn two steps forward.

A challenging smirk sent his way. A silent invitation for a match.

Akira smiled, not backing out from a challenge and moved his own pawn.

“So, who are you really?” asked Akira, the one thing that was bothering him in their time.

“What do you mean?”  **_Clink._ **

“Akechi… You’re…”  **_Clink._ **

“I’m supposed to be dead, yes we have established that before coming after Maruki.”  **_Clink._ ** “... I couldn’t answer that question myself. I  _ feel _ real, but what if it’s just coded into me by that so-called psychiatrist.”

“I see…”

Chess pieces move and conquer, strategies planned out after many many rounds of chess, pieces vanish and used, much like the game that false god had thrown at them.

“Are you regretting your decision now?”

“... Of course not, we had a deal didn’t we?”

Even if it hurts so bad. He had to uphold their deal. Even if he wanted to stay, to keep up their rivalry, their once blooming friendship even if Goro doesn’t deem it friendship, to know Goro from beyond his mask.

“Good, I wouldn’t let ourselves be controlled by yet another god.”

_ Or anyone for that matter _ was left unsaid but still audible for both of them.

If only they met sooner indeed, maybe then they could have so many moments like this, to form a bond that isn’t only because they are picked to fight one another (or maybe it was genuine all along, just tainted by the false god for his sick game).

What if…

“No more what ifs, remember.” a stern yet teasing reminder, the brown haired male looking at Akira with a smirk, “and I thought you don’t regret your decision.”

“It’s not bad to think of some ‘what if’s.” Akira shrugged, smiling a little despite the pang in his heart.

Right, no more what ifs.

For now, just now, he can pretend this is another day in LeBlanc, a friendly-competition between teenagers, no responsibilities of the world.

Just teenagers enjoying their time together, bantering on a game of chess.

“Checkmate.” 

Goro took the last sip of his coffee, a content smile, glass clinking with glass.

It was not visible but they felt it, reality shifting back to what it should be. Their time is up.

“Our time’s up.” 

Akira sighed, sad, resigned, yet he smiled.

“It seems so.”

Comfortable silence surrounded the two wild cards, a moment warm and will be treasured by the raven haired male ( ~~ and so will the brunette ~~ ).

“I’m…” Goro looked at Akira, not stopping him this time, curious as to what the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart would say, “I believe you’re alive, somewhere.”

Deep breaths.

“So I’ll wait for that rematch, you promised me a rematch and I know you don’t go back on your promises.”

Silence surrounded them once more for a short period before the brunette laughed, wholehearted, not mocking like that time in the engine room nor a resigned one when Maruki announced Goro's actuality.

“Indeed I do not,” Goro huffed, a trace of a smile on his lips as he stood up, “thank you for the coffee.”

“It’s my pleasure,” said Akira, bowing with a flourish and feeling more than seeing Goro’s eye roll.

Footsteps resounded as Goro walked towards the exit, this will be the last time Akira will see Goro for now, he’ll definitely wait for him, the proof of their promise is the symbol for that.

“Take care of my glove.” Maroon red eyes meet steel grey, a smirk and a smile exchanged, “I won’t give you another one if you lose it.”

“I will. Take care.”

With a wave of a hand Goro exited the cafe that became his safe haven, the ringing of the bell the only sound left as the world faded to white.

**Author's Note:**

> Firm believers of Goro Akechi is in Rehab, alive and well, unite!!  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> I have a twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
